On ne rie plus
by Little-Katsu
Summary: YAOI. Sissi harcèle toujours Ulrich avec son supposé charme. Pourtant, Odd est avec lui et ne tarde pas à lui répliquer. Réplique qui fera naître une bonne réflexion chez Ulrich qui change radicalement de comportement.


_Une nouvelle attaque de la part de Xana. Quoi de plus normal pour les quatre adolescents… Mais certainement pas quoi de plus plaisant. En effet, Xana avait de nouveau activé l'une des tours de Lyoko, selon Aelita qui, sentait les pulsations dans le sol du monde virtuel, n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à en informer Jérémie qui faisait encore des recherches sur la matérialisation de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, se donnant lui-même le droit de ne pas assister au cours d'éducation physique, dont il avait tout particulièrement horreur. Cependant, les répercussions sur leur monde n'avaient pas encore montrées le bout de leur nez, malgré la tour activée. Pourtant, ils n'allaient certainement pas attendre sagement de pouvoir voir quelle était, une fois de plus, l'idée tordue de Xana pour les mettre dans le trouble. Il fallait agir le plus rapidement possible avant que quelque chose de grave n'arrive dans leur monde._

_C'était pour cette raison qu'Ulrich et Odd étaient en train de potentiellement sécher le cours de Gym, cours qui était cependant un des plus intéressant pour eux vu que c'était probablement l'une de seules matières qui ne les assommait pas littéralement, afin de retourner à l'usine pour pouvoir aller sur Lyoko. Yumi devait déjà s'y trouver, s'étant trouvée plus près du passage qu'eux lorsqu'ils avaient tous reçus le message de Jérémie. Il fallait donc qu'il se dépêche pour pouvoir venir en aide à leur amie, se doutant que Xana ne s'était probablement pas contenté de mettre un ou deux petits monstres pour les accueillir à la tour activée._

_Cependant, ils ne purent pas encore se rendre à l'usine qu'ils firent une plus que désagréable rencontre qu'ils auraient bien aimé ne pas faire et tout particulièrement en ce moment; après avoir tourné l'un des coins de l'internat, ils foncèrent tout droit dans Sissi qui se trouvait là, comme si elle les attendait depuis un moment. La jeune fille abordait un petit sourire satisfait qu'elle fit cependant disparaître pour ne pas laisser tout cela trop paraître comme si c'était arrangée, bien que les deux étudiants auraient aussi bien pu le voir que si elle n'aurait eut aucune réaction, car c'était bien le genre de Sissi de tout arranger pour que cela se passe comme elle le voulait, bien que cela n'arrivait pas toujours. C'était aussi évident qu'un nez en plein milieu du visage. Le seul fait étonnant dans cette situation était qu'elle n'était pas entourée de ses deux petits toutous qui la collaient comme une deuxième peau._

« Ulrich, je savais que j'étais la plus belle de l'internat, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de te précipiter à ma rencontre comme ça_, spécula alors Sissi comme si ce ne pouvait être autrement._ Je suis toujours là pour toi. »

_Les deux adolescents ne réprimèrent en aucun cas une grimace synchronisée. Encore à recommencer avec le fait qu'elle « savait » qu'Ulrich était « supposé » être amoureux d'elle ou quoi que ce soit dans le même genre. Il y avait bien là le discours d'une gamine pourrie gâtée qui avait toujours eut ce qu'elle voulait peu importe le prix que cela pouvait avoir. Il fallait dire qu'en étant la fille du proviseur, elle avait plusieurs avantages et surtout un certain pouvoir, moyen de pression, qu'elle ne se gênait pas le moins du monde pour utiliser contre n'importe qui pour avoir ce qu'elle désirait. Bien qu'habituellement en s'arrangeait seulement avec son petit air supérieur et ses menaces, sans avoir à les mettre à exécution._

_En voyant que la brune semblait totalement sérieuse dans ses propos malgré son regard hautain, le supposé amoureux lâcha un faible soupir de découragement. Il ne pouvait certainement pas se lasser de sortir des vannes à la jeune fille, mais il était passablement énervé qu'elle vienne toujours à sa rencontre dans les moments où il avait le moins de besoin de son acharnement incessant, alors qu'il était toujours en train de lui rabattre le caquet à chaque fois qu'elle tentait quelque chose. Ce ne fut pourtant, cette fois, pas Ulrich qui répondit à ses propos, devancé par son ami : _

« Désolé, Sissi, mais Ulrich a déjà quelqu'un, _s'amusa Odd, avec un petit sourire narquois qui étirait ses lèvres et qu'il ne cachait pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire_. »

_Ulrich allait enchaîner, mais il se figea en se rendant compte des paroles du blond. Paroles que d'ailleurs ce dernier avait prononcées avec une assurance qui ne laissait pas douter à un mensonge. Il fronça alors que très légèrement les sourcils, sans que cela ne paraisse plus que cela, se disant que Odd devait avoir un plan pour lui faire abandonner ses tentatives de l'harceler une nouvelle fois. _

_Il se reprit cependant bien vite pour ne pas que tout cela paraisse suspect aux yeux de la jeune fille, tandis que cette dernière jeta un bref regard à Ulrich comme si elle cherchait dans son regard ou son attitude quelque chose qui pouvait bien trahir les dires d'Odd. Pourtant, même si il faisait comme si il s'attendait parfaitement à ce que son ami sorte ça, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter un peu de ce comptait faire l'adolescent. Ce dernier avait souvent des coups tordus à faire, mais ils n'étaient pas toujours très bons à long terme et même à court terme._

« Ah oui? Et qui? _questionna la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe, tout en brisant le petit silence qui s'était installé_. Je vois pas qui de mieux que moi pourrait convenir comme pour être sa petite amie. »

« Bah justement, c'est pas une petite amie qu'il a, _continua de suite Odd sans perdre de son sourire. _»

_Un nouveau moment de silence s'immisça dans le petit groupe. Le blond avait toujours son petit sourire radieux de collé sur ses lèvres tentatrices, Sissi était toujours dans son incompréhension face à ce que lui disait Odd et Ulrich, lui, se contentait de rester planté dans son mutisme. Il ne voulait pas vraiment intervenir étant donné qu'il ne savait, lui-même, pas vraiment où voulait en venir son ami. Il préféra donc le laisser tranquillement aller dans son petit plan, restant à l'écart de toute cette machinerie dont Odd était le maître._

« Alors c'est quoi qu'il a si il n'a pas de petite amie, mais qu'il a quelqu'un? _interrogea de nouveau Sissi qui était en train de se dire qu'Odd n'avait décidément aucune logique dans ce qu'il disait_. »

« Le quelqu'un dont je parle c'est : M. O. I, _épela-t-il en prenant tout son temps de dire chacune des lettres du court mot, comme si il voulait être certain que l'adolescente puisse bien comprendre_. Moi. »

_Comme si il semblait que c'était devenu une habitude, le silence revint une nouvelle fois. Odd était bien trop fier de son coup pour oser troubler le silence pesant qui régnait et Sissi ainsi que Ulrich, lui-même, étaient trop surpris de la réponse du blond pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Bien que l'adjectif choqué aurait pu mieux convenir à l'état de la brune qui ne pouvait réprimer une grimace de dégoût le plus total devant la fameuse annonce. Son Ulrich? Sortir avec cet énergumène d'Odd qui était plus que réputé dans l'école pour être un véritable coureur de jupons? Bien que le fait premier qu'Ulrich puisse sortir avec un garçon la choquait déjà bien assez et était pour elle plus qu'impensable._

_Sissi secoua alors frénétiquement de la tête de gauche à droite, signalant son refus de croire aux balivernes de l'étudiant. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se laisser embobiner par les délires personnels d'un certain blond qui se prenait peut-être un peu trop au sérieux. Puis, se stabilisant finalement, elle lança un de ses communs regards prétentieux au blondinet qui lui faisait face et qui ne semblait nullement affecté par l'attitude de la jeune fille._

« Toi? _répéta sèchement l'adolescente, incrédule_. »

« C'est exact, _souri le blond en approuvant d'un petit signe de tête_. T'as très bien deviné. »

_La sonnerie du téléphone d'Ulrich ne tarda pas à se faire entendre dans la cour d'école. Elle rappela alors aux deux amis ce qu'ils semblaient avoir oublié depuis l'intervention de Sissi. Odd esquissa alors un petit sourire désolé, tandis que Ulrich abandonnait son mutisme pour adopter une petite grimace, tandis qu'il se demandait bien de quelle manière il pouvait bien faire en sorte que Sissi le lâche. Il fallait tout de même avouer qu'elle était bien tenace quand elle voulait quelque chose et c'était certainement trop. C'était d'ailleurs l'un de ses nombreux défauts qui faisait qu'elle était tant détestée par le petit groupe d'amis qui s'amusaient plus à la ridiculiser qu'à l'apprécier un tant soit peu. _

_Le brun décrocha alors rapidement, se doutant que ce devait bien être Jérémie ou bien Yumi qui devaient attendre depuis un bon moment leur venue et devaient certainement aussi se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire pour ne pas arriver. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient été avertis de l'attaque de Xana, il y avait de cela plusieurs minutes. Ils n'avaient donc pas vraiment envie de faire face à un de leurs amis en colère de leur retard._

« Allo? _répondit-il, légèrement craintivement, mais ne le laissant pas trop paraître dans sa voix._ »

« Ulrich, c'est Jérémie, _s'exclama le blondinet à l'autre bout de la ligne_. Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Ça fait dix minutes qu'on vous attend. »

« Désolé, on a un petit contretemps, mais on s'en viens pas dans longtemps, _s'excusa Ulrich en ne s'occupant plus de Sissi_. Vous en êtes où? »

« Yumi essaie d'amener Aelita à la tour, mais les ennemis sont trop nombreux pour elle et il ne lui reste que 20 points de vie. C'est pour ça que vous devez vous dépêcher_, prit la peine de préciser le géni_. »

_Ayant entendu les paroles d'Ulrich sans pouvoir entendre ce que disait la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne, Sissi fronça les sourcils. Elle ne doutait pas d'avoir bien entendu le brun dire qu'ils s'en venaient, mais la question qui persistait dans sa tête était bien évidement : où comptaient-ils aller alors que les cours allaient commencer dans les dix minutes qui allaient suivre. Elle se tourna alors en direction du garçon au téléphone avec l'intention de s'informer un peu plus :_

« Vous comptez aller où exactement, _s'immisça Sissi en s'adressant bien évidement à l'être aimé._ »

« C'est pas de tes affaires, _répondit durement Odd, tandis qu'Ulrich ignorait totalement l'adolescente, se concentrant plus sur sa conversation téléphonique_. Tu devrais plutôt aller en classe. Ton père c'est quand même le proviseur, il serait pas très content que tu ruines son honneur en séchant les cours. »

_Sissi tourna alors la tête vers celui qui lui avait répondu et serra alors les dents, les faisant légèrement grincer les unes contre les autres, tout en serrant les poings jusqu'à s'en rentrer les ongles dans sa peau si « parfaite ». Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas répliquer grand-chose étant donné que c'était bien vrai, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus les laisser partir comme ça. Pour une fois qu'elle réussissait à intercepter le brun, il fallait qu'il y ait son petit chien de garde à ses côtés. Petit chien de garde qui d'ailleurs était parti dans son propre délire quelques instants plus tôt, à l'avis de la jeune fille qui doutait encore de ce que le jeune blond lui avait dit concernant un supposé lien entre lui et Ulrich._

_Odd, lui, s'en tenu simplement à offrir un petit sourire mutin à l'adolescente, croisant les bras contre son torse en signe de défi de lui répliquer, bien qu'il écoutait tout de même d'une oreille la conversation de son ami. Son petit regard fier et son large sourire ne faisait que plus énerver encore Sissi, mais il les garda bien en place. On pouvait quasiment dire qu'énerver la petite prétentieuse était quelque chose de vraiment jouissif à quelque part._

_Les deux adolescents, qui se regardaient tel des chiens de faïences, une lueur de défi dans le regard de chacun en attendant certainement que l'autre cède le premier à la provocation qu'ils se faisaient l'un l'autre, furent cependant interrompus par Ulrich. En effet, ce dernier était justement en train de finir sa petite conversation avec leur petit géni, ce qui avait tôt fait d'attirer l'attention des deux autres jeunes gens. Tout deux tournèrent d'un même mouvement la tête en direction du brun qui était en train de dire au revoir à Jérémie._

« D'accord, on arrive bientôt, _lâcha Ulrich avant de raccrocher et de se retourner vers Odd pour s'adresser à lui_. Viens, Odd, on doit se dépêcher. »

_Odd hocha alors affirmativement de la tête en réponse à ce que venait de lui dire son meilleur ami. Il ne pourrait donc pas continuer à s'amuser avec Sissi, bien que ce n'était certainement pas au plus grand plaisir de cette dernière. Puis, gardant toujours son petit sourire de collé à ses lèvres, il se tourna vers celle-ci qui regardait toujours Ulrich avec insistance_.

« Bye bye, miss pot de colle. Au plaisir de pas te revoir, _nargua Odd en lui faisant de petits signes d'au revoirs de la mains_. »

_Faisant suite à ses paroles, Odd tourna les talons et suivit son ami qui, après avoir rangé son portable dans ses poches, s'était également retourné en commençant déjà à se diriger vers le passage dans le parc qui allait les mener à l'usine. C'est donc en ignorant totalement la jeune fille qui resta plantée là que tout deux se précipitèrent vers le passage secret, se dépêchant encore plus cette fois pour arriver à temps sur Lyoko pour pouvoir aider Yumi et Aelita qui se trouvaient dans une position quelque peu difficile à gérer seules._

« Tsss, tu t'en tire pour cette fois, mais je n'abandonnerai pas, Ulrich, _siffla Sissi entre ses dents maintenant seule dans la cour en se dirigeant vers la salle de son cours_. Quant à toi, Odd, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Tu vas me le payer. On ne se moque pas impunément de moi… »

**-°-**

« C'est pas trop tôt, _signala Jérémie en voyant ses deux amis arriver finalement_. »

_Les deux adolescents en question esquissèrent tout deux un petit sourire désolé à l'adresse de Jérémie qui les regardait du coin de l'œil, toujours tourné en direction de l'écran de son ordinateur en étant attentif à ce qui pouvait se passer sur Lyoko. Ils s'approchèrent alors de Jérémie, se postant chacun d'un côté du géni, Ulrich à sa gauche et Odd à sa droite, logiquement. Ils jetèrent alors un petit regard à l'écran avant que le sportif prenne la parole : _

« Désolé_, s'excusa une nouvelle fois Ulrich pour lui et Odd_. On a encore eut à faire avec notre très chère Sissi. »

_En se souvenant de ce qui avait été dit, le garçon tourna alors la tête vers le blond qui n'avait pas quitté l'écran du regard et ne se rendait même pas compte que son ami le regardait. Il ne put alors que se poser des questions sur le pourquoi du comment des paroles d'Odd. Cependant, il ne put approfondir plus que cela sa réflexion, car Jérémie le fit rapidement revenir sur Terre : _

« Yumi n'en a peut-être pas pour longtemps encore même si elles sont presque rendues à la tour, alors allez-y tout de suite. »

« Et c'est parti pour un autre combat contre Xana! _s'exclama alors Odd avec un enthousiasme déconcertant pour la situation qui avait vraiment rien d'amusant_. »

_Sans attendre qu'on le lui redise une nouvelle fois, Odd alla directement vers l'ascenseur de bon train, tout souriant. Ulrich le suivit alors, mettant de côté ses pensées étant donné que ce n'était pas vraiment la priorité en ce moment. Ils descendirent alors à l'étage inférieur, se dirigeant directement vers deux des colonnes qui leur était destinées. Ils y entrèrent alors en même temps. Puis, dès que les portes se refermèrent derrière eux, les adolescents attendirent tranquillement que la virtualisation ait lieu, tout deux étant habitués et sachant donc très bien quoi faire._

« Transfert : Ulrich. Transfert : Odd, _annonça Jérémie en pianotant sur son clavier_. Scanner : Odd. Scanner : Ulrich. Virtualisation »

**¤**

_Quelques minutes à peine après que Jérémie eut appuyé sur lesdites touches de son ordinateur pour effectuer la virtualisation de ses deux amis, ces derniers apparurent sur Lyoko dans le territoire des montagnes. Comme à son habitude, Ulrich se réceptionna sur ses pieds tout en jetant des brefs regards dans toutes les directions pour pouvoir repérer où se trouvait Aelita et Yumi, tandis qu'Odd se réceptionnait à genoux, sur ses mains, avant de se relever tranquillement et avec une souplesse féline, tandis que sa queue se balançait doucement dans son dos._

_Odd tourna alors ses yeux vers le brun pour savoir si ce dernier avait trouvé. Ulrich continua, pendant un bref instant, à chercher du regard leurs amies, la main sur l'extrémité de son katana par soucis de sécurité, mais finit par avoir un petit sourire. Il pointa alors de son doigt en direction d'un coin de l'une des nombreuses montagnes de la région montagneuse._

« Les garçons! _s'écria alors Yumi en leur faisant des signes de la main tout en restant cachée derrière des rochers avec derrière elle Aelita_. Par ici! »

_Lesdits garçons se sourirent alors à l'adolescente qui, voyant qu'ils les avait remarqué, abaissa son bras en attendant qu'ils viennent à leur rencontre. Cependant, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû se faire remarquer de la sorte, car personne n'eut le temps de réagir qu'un laser provenant certainement d'un kankrelat atteignit l'abdomen de Yumi, la faisant se dématérialiser sur le coup, vu le peu de points de vie qui lui restait jusqu'à maintenant._

_Ils se retournèrent alors tous en direction de là où était provenue le laser et purent voir cinq kankrelat venir en leur direction avec leur lenteur habituelle, se déployant de chaque côté comme pour les empêcher de passer de leur côté. Aussitôt, les deux garçons se précipitèrent sur Aelita qui avait reculé de quelques pas derrière le pan de la montagne, la protégeant des monstres en la mettant derrière eux. Odd avait déjà mis sa main sur sont gant, prêt à lancer ses flèches, tandis que le samouraï avait dégainé son katana, le mettant en position devant lui._

« On a un petit comité d'accueil à ce que je vois, _commenta Odd sur le ton de la blague_. »

« C'est pas vraiment le moment de rigoler, _averti Ulrich en jetant des regards frénétiques aux créatures_. Il faut amener Aelita à la tour avant qu'il ne se passe des choses graves dans notre monde. »

« Je sais, je sais, _lâcha le blondinet en haussant faiblement des épaules_. »

« Jérémie, est-ce que la tour est proche? _demanda Ulrich._ »

**¤**

_Pendant ce temps-là, Yumi, qui était finalement sorti de sa colonne de transfert et était montée à l'étage, arriva derrière Jérémie. Elle était légèrement essoufflée à cause du choc de l'impact du laser qui avait finit par la tuer virtuellement dans l'autre monde. Pourtant, elle allait parfaitement bien. Elle se posta alors juste à côté du petit géni de l'informatique, regardant par-dessus son épaule l'écran pour voir où en était les deux autres, bien qu'ils ne devaient probablement pas être allé très loin, vu qu'elle venait à peine de les quitter._

_Ils entendirent alors tout deux la demande d'Ulrich qui ne savait pas où se trouvait la tour en question. Jérémie pianota donc encore un petit moment sur son ordinateur, retraçant une nouvelle fois la tour qui était activée par Xana. Il replaça le micro contre sa bouche et s'adressa ensuite au petit groupe._

« La tour est vers l'Ouest, _indiqua le géni en regardant sur son écran._ Elle n'est pas très loin, mais dépêchez-vous tout de même. »

**¤**

« Reçu cinq sur cinq, Einstein, _approuva le blond._ »

_Ils ne perdirent pas une seule seconde et se précipitèrent en direction des kankrelats qui se trouvaient justement sur leur chemin en direction de l'Ouest. Aelita derrière eux pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse attaquer par les monstres. Odd usait rapidement de ses fléchettes, Ulrich n'étant pas assez proche des sbires de Xana pour pouvoir les combattre avec son katana. Avant qu'ils ne soient rendus à la hauteur des monstres, le l'homme-tigre avait vu sa réserve de fléchettes diminuer de moitié et le nombre de monstre avait également diminué, bien heureusement. Il ne resta donc que trois kankrelats._

« C'est bon, Ulrich. Occupe-toi d'amener Aelita à la tour, je vais m'occuper des kankrelats restant. »

« Entendu_, approuva Ulrich en hochant doucement de la tête_. »

_Ulrich se retourna alors vers Aelita, lui indiquant qu'ils se remettraient en route dès qu'ils pourraient avoir le passage libre quand Odd se serait occupé de faire diversion. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment passer pour l'instant, les monstres bloquant le passage de la tour qu'ils pouvaient maintenant voir très clairement entre les montagnes, cachée par les nuages ambiant, mais toujours bien visible pour eux étant donné qu'elle était entourée d'une aura rougeâtre, signalant plus clairement l'activation de Xana._

_Afin de libérer le passage à ses coéquipiers, le blondinet se tourna vers les monstres qui se trouvaient devant eux. Maintenant, il fallait bien trouver un moyen d'attirer leur attention pour que les créatures se désintéressent d'Aelita et d'Ulrich. Odd ne prit alors pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir avant de lancer un : _

« Youhou, les petits monstres! _s'écria Odd_ _à l'adresse des kankrelats en agitant des bras._ C'est moi votre adversaire alors perdez pas votre temps avec eux! »

_Les kankrelats restant tournèrent alors leur tête vers celui qui semblait vouloir être le premier à se faire tuer. Ils avancèrent alors aussi rapidement que pouvait leur permettre leur petit corps, c'est-à-dire pas très vite en fin de compte, en direction d'Odd, ne se souciant déjà plus de la présence des deux autres adolescents qui se faisaient petits. Ils préparèrent alors leur tir, le rayon rouge commençant à se forcer sur leur tête._

_Odd ne resta cependant pas planté là à rien faire. Posant de nouveau sa main contre son gant pour préparer son tir, il attendit quelques secondes, prenant la peine de tout de même bien viser avec les dernières fléchettes qui lui restaient. Puis, il en envoya une en plein sur l'œil de Xana qui se trouvait sur la tête de la créature, la détruisant sur le coup avant qu'elle ne puisse lui envoyer son rayon. Il dû, par contre, faire une pirouette arrière afin de ne pas recevoir l'autre laser, allant se cacher derrière un des rares arbres du territoire des montagnes, tandis que le laser atteignait le tronc de ce dernier._

_Ce fut d'ailleurs le fait qu'il esquiva qu'un seul autre laser qui mit la puce à l'oreille de l'homme-tigre. Il releva alors brusquement la tête et son regard se dirigea, par réflexe, automatiquement vers Ulrich et Aelita qui couraient plus loin en direction de la tour. Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent alors brusquement sous la surprise : l'un des kankrelats avait laissé les deux autres s'occuper de lui pour poursuivre le duo. C'était qu'il était traître ce monstre._

_Odd fronça alors légèrement les sourcils, relativement mécontent que le kankrelat l'ai prit pour un parfait idiot. Il sortit alors brusquement de sa cachette sans faire attention au monstre qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Il reçut alors un laser en plein dans le bras, le ramenant un peu plus à sa préoccupation première. Le blond lâcha un petit grognement avant de s'élancer en direction de la créature qui venait de lui tirer dessus. Sans faire le moindrement attention, donc fidèle à son habitude qui en décourageait plus d'eux, il se précipita sur lui et tenta de le tuer avec ses fléchettes. Il rata plusieurs fois son coup, mais sa dernière arme finit par atteindre le monstre en pleine tête, ce qui le fit exploser, permettant à Odd de s'occuper du tout dernier kankrelat._

« Hep, toi! Ça se fait pas d'abandonner ses copains! _s'exclama l'homme-tigre à l'adresse du dernier monstre restant_. »

_Le monstre ne sembla pourtant pas lui accorder la moindre petite attention, préparant son tir en visant le jeune samouraï dans le dos, tandis que celui-ci ne se doutait même pas de l'attaque du monstre. Il ne restait cependant à Odd aucune fléchette, les ayant toutes épuisées afin de tuer les autres. Il était donc un peu mal parti, sans armes. Pourtant, ce n'était très certainement pas ça qui allait le décourager. Il avait toujours plus d'un tour dans son sac même si c'était relativement toujours insensé et irréfléchis comme plan._

_Il afficha alors une petite moue mécontente de se faire ignorer avant de s'élancer. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. Usant de rapidité et d'agilité, l'adolescent se précipita en plein dans l'angle de tire de la créature au moment où ce dernier lâcha son laser. Odd le reçu alors en plein dans le ventre, évitant pourtant le samouraï de le recevoir et de perdre des points de vie._

_En entendant le petit gémissement de douleur qu'avait poussé le blond en encaissant le coup, Ulrich s'arrêta alors dans sa course et se retourna brusquement, forçant Aelita à faire de même étant donné qu'elle ne commenterait certainement pas l'imprudence de devenir une cible facile sans l'aide du samouraï. Ce dernier vit alors son ami commencer à se dématérialiser, avant même que ce dernier n'atterrisse au sol, disparaissant donc en plein vol. Le blond en question releva alors son regard vers son meilleur ami et lui offrit un petit sourire moqueur qui s'accrocha à ses lèvres._

« On se revoit dans l'autre monde,_ s'amusa Odd en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil complice_. »

_À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il disparu complètement. Les deux adolescents restèrent un petit moment sans bouger. Une chance d'ailleurs que tout les monstres présents avaient été exterminés, car sinon ils auraient certainement passé un mauvais quart d'heure. Puis, Ulrich reprit finalement consistance secouant frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite pour se remettre les idées en place et se retourna alors vers Aelita qui avait levé son regard vers lui._

« On devrais y aller, maintenant, _déclara-t-il._ »

_La jeune fille aux cheveux roses hocha affirmativement de la tête en signe d'approbation face aux paroles du jeune samouraï. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils reprirent leur petite course vers la tour qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques mètres à peine d'eux, Ulrich se tenant derrière Aelita pour être certain de pouvoir assurer sa protection si jamais il y avait de nouvelles créatures qui les poursuivraient pour les attaquer par derrière. _

_Cependant, le terrain semblait dégagé, aucune présence de monstres envoyés par Xana. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il semblait en apparence. Ils continuèrent alors à courir en direction de la tour et n'eurent donc pas trop de difficulté à arriver à cette dernière. Ils se stoppèrent alors à quelques pas devant elle, jetant frénétiquement des regards aux alentours pour être certain de ne pas être pris par surprise par des sbires de Xana même si ils se trouvaient relativement proche. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent certain de ne pas tomber dans un des pièges du virus que le jeune samouraï prit la parole :_

« Vas-y, Aelita. Fais-nous revenir dans le passé, _lui dit Ulrich en esquissant un petit sourire._ »

_Puis, Ulrich tourna le dos à Aelita, gardant toujours sa position défensive, tandis que cette dernière hochait doucement de la tête. La jeune fille se retourna alors vers la tour. Ouvrant les bras de chaque côté de son corps, elle pénétra alors dans la tour en la traversant. Tranquillement, elle marcha vers le centre de la plate forme dont les cercles s'allumèrent graduellement sous ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rendue à la pastille qui se trouvait au centre. Elle sentit alors son corps s'élever dans les airs, lui permettant d'aller à la plate forme supérieur. Puis, dès que l'écran apparu devant elle, elle posa alors la paume de sa main sur le tableau, rentrant ainsi le code : Lyoko._

**¤**

_Pendant que Aelita et Ulrich étaient en train de faire leur petite course vers la tour juste après la pseudo mort de l'homme tigre, Odd, quant à lui, était sorti de sa colonne de virtualisation et avait prit l'ascenseur pour monter à l'étage afin de retrouver les autres. À peine les portes fut-elles ouvertes pour le laisser passer, qu'il en sortit pour se diriger vers ses deux amis qui étaient en train de regarder ce qui se passait sur Lyoko à l'aide de l'ordinateur de Jérémie._

« Alors, où en est rendu notre petit samouraï national, Einstein? _questionna Odd en arrivant derrière Jérémie et Yumi_. »

_Maintenant à la gauche de Jérémie qui venait de se retourner pour voir arriver le blond, Odd se pencha alors vers l'écran de l'ordinateur, appuyant sans gêne son bras droit contre le dossier du siège du petit géni qui y était assis, afin de pouvoir regarder ce qui se passait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas aussi bien l'interpréter que Jérémie lui-même. Ce dernier se retourna alors de nouveau à son ordinateur, observant une nouvelle fois l'écran avec un petit sourire aux lèvres en découvrant la réponse à la question de son ami._

« Il a réussit à ramener Aelita à la tour, _lui répondit alors Jérémie_. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle entre le code et on retournera dans le passé. »

« Tant mieux alors, _s'enthousiasma Odd en se redressant finalement_. »

_Juste après qu'il eut dit cela, Aelita avait entrée le code dans la tour qui avait été activée par Xana. Les trois adolescents se sourirent en même temps. C'était une nouvelle mission qui avait été accomplie dans un plus grand succès. Pour une nouvelle fois, le supercalculateur n'avait pas pu mener ses plans jusqu'à la fin, contrés par les quatre adolescents et la gardienne de Lyoko._

« Retour dans le passé, _déclara Jérémie en appuyant sur le 'Entrée' de son clavier_. »

**-°- Retour dans le passé -°-**

_Pour une seconde fois, Ulrich et Odd était tout deux en train de courir dans l'établissement qui se trouvait à être leur collège. Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment pour aller sur Lyoko afin d'aller aider Yumi à combattre les monstres pour pouvoir amener Aelita à la tour. Non. Cette fois c'était tout simplement parce qu'ils allaient être en retard au cours d'éducation physique comme ils auraient dû l'être même sans l'attaque de Xana. Effectivement, c'était leur premier cours de la journée et ils avaient dormis un peu trop longtemps, Ulrich n'ayant pas entendu le réveille-matin à cause de ses bouchons et Odd étant trop fatigué qu'il avait fait s'arrêter l'alarme dès qu'il l'avait entendu, afin de se redormir calmement._

_Ne pouvant passer par un autre chemin que celui-ci, les deux adolescents durent prendre le même chemin que la dernière fois, espérant tout de même ne pas avoir à tomber sur la fameuse Sissi qui les attendrait certainement encore au même coin de mur. Ils risquaient déjà d'être en retard, alors ce n'était pas la peine de les retarder encore plus. D'autant plus qu'ils devraient endurer le blabla incessant de l'adolescente superficielle._

_Malheureusement pour eux, dès qu'ils tournèrent le fameux coin qu'ils avaient redouté depuis un bon moment déjà, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau devant la petite prétentieuse qui les attendait tranquillement, adossé contre le mur. Cette dernière cacha une nouvelle fois son petit air satisfait en forçant les deux garçons à s'arrêter devant elle, interrompant leur course pour aller au cours de Gym. Les voyant stopper leur course, Sissi se redressa pour leur faire face, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine._

« Ulrich, je savais que j'étais la plus belle de l'internat, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de te précipiter à ma rencontre comme ça_, spécula pour la deuxième fois Sissi._ Je suis toujours là pour toi. »

_Ayant déjà entendu ce petite refrain la fois d'avant, Ulrich et Odd n'eurent aucune réaction, mis à part Odd qui roula des yeux avec une exaspération non cachée. Faisant un pas en avant, le blond fit clairement tête à la petite teigneuse qui imposait sa présence régulièrement. Usant de ses singeries habituelles pour imiter Sissi à la perfection, il croisa les bras contre son torse, adoptant le même petit regard hautain et supérieur qui le dégoûtait tant, bien qu'il fallait bien ce qu'il fallait pour l'instant._

« Désolé, Sissi, mais Ulrich et moi, on dois aller à notre cours de Gym. Mais vu comment t'es, j'imagine que tu en aurais de besoin plus que nous, _nargua Odd en échangeant son air à la Sissi pour un large sourire qui trahissait son amusement et qui était plus sien. _»

_La laissant plantée là, le farceur attrapa son ami par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite dans la cour, direction de la section sportive de l'école au pas de course. Il dû cependant le lâcher lorsque Ulrich se défit de sa poigne en glissant son poignet de la main du blond, montrant qu'il était tout de même capable de courir tout seul sans aide. Ayant tourné la tête vers son compagnon, Odd eut alors un petit sourire en le voyant réagir de la sorte, mais se reconcentra bien vite sur sa course, ne tenant pas vraiment compte du regard insistant de son ami qui était posé dans son dos._

**-°-**

« Aaahh. Ça fait du bien de se défouler un peu en cours de Gym, _lâcha au et fort le farceur en s'étirant les bras derrière sa tête_. »

« Je préfère tout de même les sciences ou les mathématiques, _rétorqua Jérémie qui marchait tranquillement derrière Ulrich et Odd qui étaient côte à côte. _Le sport c'est pas fait pour moi. »

_Le petit blond à la mèche mauve, gardant ses bras croisés derrière sa tête, tourna alors cette dernière en direction de Jérémie qui venait de relever la tête en sentant les mouvements de son ami. C'est après avoir défier son ami du regard, qu'Odd lui fit une petite grimace, prouvant ainsi son manque flagrant de maturité, mais ce qui attisa tout de même un faible sourire amusé de la part de Jérémie qui s'amusait toujours bien du comportement excentrique de son ami._

« Nya nya, t'es le seul à penser ça, Einstein. Y'a que toi pour préféré faire des calculs que de bouger, _lui répondit-il avant de se retourner vers Ulrich qui semblait dans les nuages._ En tout cas, Ulrich, t'étais pas vraiment concentré aujourd'hui. On peut dire que Jérémie était probablement meilleur que toi, sur le coup. Tu te rends compte? »

_Cependant, lorsqu'il se retourna vers son ami pour chercher une réponse à sa question, il ne trouva qu'un Ulrich penseur, le regard dans le vague. Il fronça alors légèrement les sourcils, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il ralenti plutôt la cadence, laissant le brun marcher seul en avant, tandis qu'il allait rejoindre Jérémie en arrière. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers l'adolescent excentrique, posant sur lui un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit tout de suite :_

« Est-ce que je suis le seul à le remarquer, mais Ulrich agit bizarrement depuis quelques temps, _demanda Odd avec le plus grand sérieux dont il pouvait faire preuve au grand étonnement du géni_. »

« C'est vrai qu'il est plus dans la lune, ces temps-ci, mais ce n'est probablement rien de grave, _constata Jérémie en tournant son regard vers le principal concerné qui ne se doutait pas le moins du monde qu'on parlais de lui_. »

« Mmmh-hmm…, _se contenta de faire l'adolescent en laissant son regard fixé sur le dos de son ami devant lui_. »

« Tu penserais à une attaque de Xana? _supposa le petit géni_. »

« Ulrich a peut-être joué comme un pied aujourd'hui, mais c'est bien le vrai Ulrich, _rigola Odd en reprenant son attitude moqueuse qui lui était plus commune_. »

_C'est sur ce que les adolescents se retrouvèrent finalement dans les vestiaires du gymnase. Chacun s'arrêtant devant son propre casier attitré dans lesquels reposaient leurs vêtements normaux, ils enlevèrent tranquillement leurs vêtements de sport avec l'intention d'aller prendre une bonne douche bien méritée, ne tenant pas plus qu'il le fallait à ne pas sentir la rose pendant les cours suivants._

_C'est donc uniquement vêtu que d'une simple serviette attachée autour de ses hanches fines qu'Odd gambada joyeusement vers les douches sous le regard inquisiteur de son compagnon de chambre qui, se rendant bien vite compte de l'intérêt soudain qu'il portait sur les mouvements de hanches du blond plus que provocants, détourna rapidement le regard pour le diriger vers le sol en continuant à marcher en direction des douches. Une douche froide ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal, se dit-il lui-même en posant une main contre son front comme si il cherchait à savoir si il était malade, car, lui-même, ne trouvait pas qu'il agissait normalement, ne comprenant même pas ce qui lui arrivait depuis quelques temps._

**-°-**

_Les cours passèrent avec la même monotonie habituelle, Odd s'amusant à lancer toutes les conneries qui lui venaient en tête et Ulrich s'empêchant de rigoler avec lui pour ne pas l'encourager autant que pour préserver son caractère de glaçon. Dès que la cloche de la fin du dernier cours de la journée sonna, le blond ne retint pas le moins du monde une petite exclamation de joie, fourrant rapidement ses livres dans son sac à dos en se précipitant hors de la classe, tout de suite suivit d'Ulrich qui se fit plus réservé et se contenta de marcher avec ses mains dans les poches, son sac à dos tenant sur l'une de ses épaules. Bien entendu, tout le long du trajet vers les dortoirs, Odd ne manqua pas de compter plein de blagues diverses à son compagnon de chambre, toutes aussi stupides et insignifiantes les unes que les autres, mais arrivant tout de même à arracher un faible sourire amusé au brun._

_Quelques minutes leurs suffirent amplement avant que les deux adolescents soient rendu à leur chambre. Ce fut Ulrich qui ouvrit la porte en pénétrant dans la pièce, Odd sur les talons. Celui-ci alla directement vers son lit sur lequel se trouvait, endormi, Kiwi. L'animal ouvrit cependant les yeux bien rapidement en remarquant le retour de son maître. Il se dressa alors sur ses pattes avant d'émettre quelques petits jappements, agitant frénétiquement de la queue, content que son maître soit finalement là, après sa dure journée de cours._

_L'heureux propriétaire du chien souri en le voyant faire et alla lui gratter les oreilles au plus grand contentement de l'animal. Il se détacha cependant rapidement de l'animal et alla chercher sa guitare qu'il avait serré dans son étui dans la garde-robe de la pièce et revint vers le lit où l'attendait fidèlement l'animal. Le blond ne tarda pas à s'asseoir sur le lit, prenant place aux côtés de son animal de compagnie. Ce dernier vint alors frotter un peu sa tête contre les côtes d'Odd avant de retourner se coucher dans un coin comme si rien n'avait pu troubler son sommeil, tandis que l'adolescent se plaçait comme il le fallait pour commencer à jouer, ignorant le fait qu'il avait un devoir de français à se taper pour le lendemain._

_Ulrich, quant à lui, était allé s'installé au bureau pour faire son devoir, n'ayant pas envie plus qu'il le fallait de devoir se ramasser à une quelconque heure tardive en train de bûcher sur son devoir. C'est au son commun des doigts du musicien sur les cordes de son instrument et des grattements du crayon sur les feuilles de l'autre étudiant que celui-ci se mit au travail. Il mordilla plusieurs fois la pointe de son crayon, restant pendant de nombreux moment à réfléchir, le regard dans le vide._

_Après quelques minutes de dure labeur, il finit par fermer ses cahiers, les laissant traîner sur le bureau en se disant qu'il allait les ranger un peu plus tard ou les prendre le lendemain matin avant d'aller en cours. Quittant la chaise du bureau, il alla se coucher sur son propre lit, mettant ses mains derrières sa tête en guise d'oreiller supplémentaire en écoutant distraitement la musique que jouait son ami. Ses pensées vagabondèrent alors pour une énième fois et toujours sur les mêmes choses. Il dégagea alors un bras de sous sa nuque, levant son bras droit devant lui en observant distraitement sa main. Il la tourna alors quelques fois dans les airs, en se posant des questions le concernant._

_Au bout d'un certain moment, son regard dévia de sa main qu'il finit par laisser tomber contre le matelas de son lit. Il tourna alors machinalement la tête vers son colocataire qui continuait tranquillement à jouer quelques accords pour retourner ensuite à quelques musiques qu'il improvisait au fur et à mesure que ses doigts glissaient inlassablement sur les cordes de son instrument. Perdu dans son petit monde de musique qui lui était réservé à lui seul, le blond en oublia presque la présence de son ami dans leur chambre et ne prit donc pas compte du fait qu'Ulrich le regardait sans ciller, sans détourner le regard. Ce dernier s'était alors assis sur son lit, les jambes pendant du bord, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, tandis que sa tête était posée entre ses mains._

« Odd…? _appela le brun en brisant le silence qui était seulement emplie de la musique de l'interpellé_. »

« Mmmh…? _répondit Odd sans même lever les yeux de sa guitare_. »

« Pour tout à l'heure…, _poursuivit l'adolescent pas trop certain de lui-même_. Hum…. »

_En remarquant finalement l'hésitation de son colocataire qui n'était pas vraiment habituelle quand ils parlaient ensemble, Odd leva les yeux de sa guitare et observa le jeune homme en penchant légèrement la tête de côté en signe d'incompréhension. Le comportement du brun ne pouvait qu'attiser sa curiosité, surtout qu'il n'était pas très explicite dans ses paroles. Il devait donc essayer de deviner par lui-même ou bien d'attendre tranquillement qu'Ulrich se décide finalement à être un peu plus clair dans ses propos._

_Tandis qu'il le regardait ouvrir et fermer la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne veuille franchir le seuil de ses lèvres, le petit guitariste posa sa guitare à côté de lui tranquillement. Puis, sans faire de bruit, il quitta le confort de son lit et s'approcha silencieusement de son colocataire, y allant à quatre pattes, surveillé par le regard inquisiteur de Kiwi qui observait les moindres faits et gestes de son propriétaire._

« Eh bien…, _tenta de poursuivre Ulrich sans grand succès._ »

_N'ayant pas vraiment remarqué les mouvements de son ami, Ulrich sursauta légèrement et rougit brusquement en voyant son ami à genoux au sol et les mains posées de chaque côté de ses jambes pour s'appuyer sur le lit avec la tête relevée proche de son visage. Odd avait plongé son regard violet dans celui du brun avec un petit air songeur d'afficher sur son visage, comme si il cherchait une certaine réponse à son interrogation que le jeune homme en question ne semblait pas vraiment décidé à éclairer vu qu'il ne lui avait toujours rien dit de très constructif en rapport à ses intentions._

_La réaction de l'adolescent fut immédiate; il se recula brusquement sur son lit, toujours sous le regard interrogateur du blond qui ne comprenait encore moins de choses maintenant qu'avant. Odd fronça alors les sourcils. Vraiment, le comportement de son ami était des plus étranges depuis un petit moment. Il n'y avait pas trop fait attention au début, mais là, ça l'intriguait totalement._

« Tu sais, tu peux y aller, Ulrich. Je vais pas te manger, _rigola l'adolescent en souriant innocemment._ »

« Hmm…, non rien, _laissa tomber le brun en haussant faiblement des épaules avec indifférence_. »

_Son homologue resta cependant là, sur place, sans bouger, à le fixer, cherchant à plonger son regard dans celui du sportif qui se faisait pourtant fuyant. Odd ne put s'empêcher de froncer de nouveau les sourcils face à cela, ne comprenant pas grand-chose à ce qui se passait avec son meilleur ami. Il devrait peut-être en parler à Jérémie ou bien à Yumi. Peut-être qu'ils en savaient un peu plus long sur le pourquoi des agissements d'Ulrich qui devenait de plus en plus bizarre. À moins que ce ne soit qu'avec lui qu'il le soit ou qu'il était le seul à remarquer qu'Ulrich n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal... _

_Plusieurs questions se bousculèrent dans la tête du blond, mais, ce dernier n'aimant pas particulièrement avoir la tête bourrée de questions surtout auxquelles il ne pouvait pas apporter de réponse, il secoua vivement la tête pour s'en débarrasser. Si Ulrich avait quelque chose à lui dire, alors il allait le faire. Odd ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'obliger à lui tirer les vers du nez, tenant trop au lien qu'il avait avec le brun pour le briser aussi stupidement._

_Il se releva ensuite pour retourner vers son lit sur lequel dormait tranquillement Kiwi, juste à côté de la guitare du jeune musicien qui l'avait laissé à cet endroit quand il s'était levé pour voir son ami de plus près. Sans plus porter d'attention à Ulrich qui le suivait du regard, Odd prit sa guitare et alla la ranger à la place, faisant bien attention à son petit bijou pour ne pas faire une seule petite égratignure. Étant justement en plein dans la garde-robe de la chambre, il se débarrassa de son chandail, le jetant à quelque part dans l'armoire. Puis, ce fut le tour à son pantalon de se retrouver dans la garde-robe sans la moindre délicatesse._

_Odd, se retrouvant maintenant en sous-vêtement sans la moindre pudeur, ce qui lui faisait office de pyjama, revint ensuite vers son lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber mollement, faisant sursauter son chien par le fait même. Il se croisa alors les bras derrière sa nuque, s'en servant comme appui même si il avait déjà la tête contre son oreiller. Kiwi échappa alors quelques petits jappements d'indignation à l'adresse de son maître avant de venir se coucher contre ce dernier. Le blond gratta un peu son chien en arrière des oreilles. Ce dernier aurait presque ronronné si jamais il avait été un chat, mais il se contenta plutôt de laisser passer quelques petits grognements de satisfaction en abordant un petit air béa qui montrait clairement le fait qu'il planait sur son petit nuage._

_De son côté, le sportif s'était contenté de regarder le blond pendant un court instant avant de pousser un faible soupir et de faire de même, enlevant son chandail et son pantalon avant d'enfiler une camisole blanche. Puis, il attrapa les bouchons pour oreilles qu'il mettait à chaque fois qu'il allait se coucher en raison des ronflements de son compagnon de chambre. Il se glissa ensuite sous ses couvertures, se retournant pour faire face au mur sur lequel était accroché l'un de ses posters, faisant dos à Odd par le fait même._

_Cela leur prit à tout les deux un certain temps avant de pouvoir être apte à trouver le sommeil, Odd fixant le dos de son ami en s'interrogeant sur ce que celui-ci avait voulu lui dire, tandis qu'Ulrich essayait de chasser toutes ses pensées pour pouvoir prendre un semblant de repos. Pourtant, ils finirent tout de même par se faire prendre par Morphée qui leur permit de refaire le plein de forces pour le lendemain afin qu'ils puissent attaquer en force la dernière journée d'école avant la fin de semaine._

**-°-**

_Après un long moment où Ulrich tenta tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil, après s'être réveillé en sursaut suite à un cauchemar dont il ne se souvenait plus très bien, sans avoir de résultats très concluants, le brun se tourna sur le dos, fixant le plafond qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui. Lentement, il se perdit dans ses pensées, celles-ci revenant toujours à ce qu'avait dit Odd à Sissi. Les mêmes questions lui revinrent encore une fois en tête : est-ce qu'Odd avait été sérieux dans ses propos? Est-ce qu'il avait inventé ça sur le coup sans en penser une seule petite chose? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas sorti une de ses blagues à deux balles au lieu de répliquer ce genre de truc? Mais, surtout, la question que se posait encore plus Ulrich c'était : pourquoi est-ce que lui-même pensait à ce genre de choses alors qu'habituellement il se serait contenté de jouer le jeu avec son meilleur ami sans se soucier du reste?_

_Ulrich grogna alors de mécontentement, ne trouvant toujours pas plus de réponse. Cependant, quelque chose d'autre vint rapidement attirer son attention : le silence non habituel qui régnait étrangement dans la pièce. Même avec ses bouchons, il entendait toujours les ronflements de son colocataire même si c'était que très faiblement. Pourtant, là, c'était le total silence. Cela ne manqua alors pas de l'inquiéter, sachant que ce n'était pas habituel chez son colocataire de faire des virer nocturnes autres que pour Lyoko, ce qui ne pouvait être le cas, car il aurait été mis au courant. _

_Tout en enlevant les bouchons de ses oreilles et en les posant sur son matelas, Ulrich se redressa dans son lit avant de se retourner pour regarder en direction du lit de son compagnon, espérant qu'il était peut-être juste en train de faire ses devoirs, ce qui serait tout de même étonnant de sa part. Pourtant, non, Odd n'était pas à son lit, ni au bureau. En fait, il n'était nulle part dans la chambre, ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter l'adolescent. Il se leva alors brusquement de son lit, allant rapidement se changer en ouvrant avec rudesse l'armoire de laquelle il extirpa un pantalon et une veste._

_Une fois habillé, le jeune joueur de football sortit de la chambre, oubliant complètement de faire attention à ne pas réveiller Jim pour ne pas se faire prendre en pleine sortie nocturne. Il traversa alors plusieurs couloirs, jetant de brefs regards un peu partout pour essayer de trouver son colocataire disparu. Vraiment, Odd trouvait bien son moment pour s'envoler de la sorte sans prévenir._

_Il ne tarda pas à atterrir finalement dans la cours de récréation qui était déserte à une heure pareille. Il s'arrêta alors, reprenant son souffle en se penchant, s'appuyant les mains contre ses genoux fléchis. Les lumières étant éteintes étant donné que personne ne devait être sorti à cette heure tardive de la nuit, Ulrich ne voyait pas grand-chose de très clairement, les étoiles étant les seules lumières qui lui permettaient de voir au moins où il mettait les pieds. C'était peut-être l'essentiel pour l'adolescent, mais avoir un peu plus de lumière ne lui aurait certainement pas nui._

« Ulrich? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout dehors à cette heure? _retentit une voix dans l'obscurité ambiant, un ton surpris se reflétant dans la voix._ »

_Ulrich se retourna alors brusquement et put voir, la bouche entrouverte sous l'étonnement qu'il ressentait, Odd qui vêtu uniquement de son caleçon vu qu'il ne semblait pas avoir prit la peine de s'habiller pour sortir et qui était planté derrière lui avec un regard interrogateur de collé sur son visage. Le blond ne semblait pas vraiment s'être attendu à voir son colocataire dans la cour. Chose qui était tout à fait normale. Ulrich s'enflamma alors sur le coup sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de raison valable d'être vraiment en colère contre son ami._

« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question! _s'exclama l'interpellé en s'emportant_. T'es parti sans prévenir! »

« Hé oh, relaxe, Max. On va t'entendre, _tenta Odd qui se demandait vraiment ce qui prenait son ami de s'en prendre à lui si brusquement et sans raison apparente_. J'étais allé sortir Kiwi, parce que ça faisait une quinzaine de minute qu'il grattait la porte pour sortir faire ses besoins. Je te l'ai dit, mais sur le coup j'avais oublié que t'avais tes bouchons dans les oreilles. »

_En entendant les excuses de son colocataire, Ulrich se détendit, lâchant un soupir de soulagement. Puis, comme pour prouver les dires de son maître, Kiwi apparu de derrière le blond en penchant légèrement la tête de côté tout en observant Ulrich. Le propriétaire de l'animal n'était pas certain que le brun soit vraiment convaincu par ses explications. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas faire vraiment autrement étant donné que c'était simplement la vérité. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à aller se promener en sous-vêtements en dehors du dortoir juste pour s'amuser même si, après mure réflexion de la part de l'adolescent, ce pouvait être quelque chose de marrant à faire, quoique cela pouvait encore occasionner une honte si il se faisait prendre._

_Laissant le silence s'installer, il remarqua tout de même que l'étudiant semblait s'être passablement calmé ou du moins en apparence. Il s'approcha alors de ce dernier, tout de suite suivit par Kiwi qui le talonnait, et vint poser une main sur l'épaule du brun, signalant par le fait même sa présence. Celui-ci releva alors la tête vers son meilleur ami, esquissant un faible sourire que lui rendit joyeusement Odd qui était content de voir que son ami n'allait pas le bouder étant donné que c'était une certaine habitude chez Ulrich quand quelque chose ne faisait pas son affaire._

« Allez, viens, Ulrich, _finit par dire Odd._ Un peu de sommeil te remettra les idées en place. T'as vraiment pas l'air bien. »

_L'interpellé approuva alors d'un mouvement de tête, suivant finalement le blond, tandis que celui-ci se dirigeait déjà vers les dortoirs, Kiwi trottant joyeusement à ses côtés. Sans faire de bruit pour ne pas alerter Jim en passant devant la chambre de celui-ci, les deux adolescents et le chien montèrent les marches et se glissèrent dans leur chambre, refermant la porte derrière eux avec toute la subtilité dont ils pouvaient faire preuve._

_Ulrich alla alors s'asseoir tranquillement sur son lit, son regard de nouveau dans le vague pour une énième fois. Odd dû d'ailleurs le remarquer, car, bien qu'il allait se recoucher sur son lit pour retrouver le sommeil, il s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Il revint alors auprès du brun sans que ce dernier s'en rende réellement compte, peut-être trop absorbé par ses pensées qui se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes et qui lui donnait un de ses maux de tête. Se faisant, il posa une main contre son front, sa tête douloureuse le faisant souffrir._

« Ça va pas? _s'enquit doucement Odd._ »

_Comme de fait, il posa alors son front contre celui de son homologue peu bavard, vérifiant si il ne faisait pas de la fièvre aussi faible, soit-elle. Cela expliquerait certainement un peu mieux les sautes d'humeur de son meilleur ami qui demeurait un mystère pour lui, même après tout ce temps passé ensemble. Qui sais. Il pourrait peut-être découvrir la vraie raison de tout ce changement brusque de comportement. Pour mieux faire sa petite évaluation, il ferma automatiquement les yeux, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en signe de concentration, bien qu'il n'en avait pas besoin plus qu'il le fallait juste pour cela._

_Le contact qu'il eut avec le blond fit tressaillir Ulrich qui sorti de sa torpeur pour poser son regard sur son colocataire. Ce dernier ne sembla pas vraiment se rendre compte de son trouble ou, du moins, il n'y faisait pas moindrement attention. Le jeune brun en profita alors pour observer à la dérobée les traits si fins de l'adolescent aux allures androgynes comme il ne pouvait le faire normalement. _

_Étant privé de la vue des yeux violets de l'étudiant, son regard dévia pour aller examiner la bouche du blond qui se trouvait certainement à être la deuxième caractéristique la plus attirante chez le blond. Cette bouche qui pouvait passer de sourire moqueur à moue boudeuse en un rien du temps et avec la plus grande facilité du monde. Ces deux traits délicatement tracés derrière lesquels se cachaient deux petites rangées de dents blanches parfaitement alignées les unes à côté des autres. Ces lèvres tentatrices joliment rosées qui se faisaient plus que désirer._

_C'est de ces mêmes lèvres qu'Ulrich s'approcha doucement, sans même s'en rende réellement compte, déposant les siennes contre celles de l'autre étudiant. Odd fut d'abord surpris par le contact des lèvres du brun contre les siennes, le faisant se reculer légèrement plus par réflexe par volonté. Il observa alors son compagnon de chambre avec une petite interrogation dans le regard, mais, voyant l'adolescent aborder une légère teinte rougeâtre au niveau des joues qui témoignait de sa gêne apparente, le blond eut un petit sourire. _

_Il s'approcha alors de nouveau d'Ulrich et vint refaire doucement le contact entre leurs lèvres auquel se perdit le brun. D'abord timide comme baiser, Ulrich ne se fit pas trop entreprenant. Ce fut donc le jeune musicien qui brisa la gêne commune, glissant sa langue hors de sa bouche pour aller caresser de son extrémité les lèvres de son compagnon qui ne tarda à entrouvrir les lèvres d'un geste lent. Cela permit ainsi à la langue d'Odd d'aller se réfugier dans la bouche de l'autre, allant par le fait même retrouver sa jumelle avec laquelle elle entreprit quelques petites caresses tout en amorçant une légère danse dans la quelle était imprégné la passion anciennement caché des protagonistes._

_Le musicien rompit cependant le baiser, s'écartant de son colocataire. Le petit sourire accroché aux lèvres, il glissa sa main dans la chevelure brune de son homologue, caressant la joue de ce dernier au passage. La délicatesse du geste étonna légèrement Ulrich qui était un peu plus habitué à la fougue de l'adolescent qu'à sa douceur, bien que néanmoins il ne doutait pas de sa capacité à être plus tendre._

« On remet ça à demain soir, si tu veux, _proposa alors Odd_. Déjà qu'on me reproche de dormir pendant le cours de maths, qu'est-ce que je vais avoir l'air si je dors pendant tout les cours? »

_Ulrich eut un petit sourire en se souvenant de quelques cours de mathématiques où les ronflements de l'adolescent avaient dérangés le cours, ce qui n'avait alors pas manqué d'attiser la colère du professeur, passablement énervé du comportement mutin du jeune blond. Odd se releva donc, avec l'intention de retourner dans son lit pour aller prendre un semblant de reste de sommeil, mais il fut agrippé par une main qui le retenait par le bras. Il fut alors légèrement stupéfait, mais, remarquant le regard insistant de l'autre, un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se glisse sous les couvertures juste à côté du brun qui lui fit une place._

**-°-**

_Le lendemain matin, ce fut dans un vacarme intense qu'Odd débarqua du lit au son du réveille-matin de son colocataire. En entendant la musique qui en sortait depuis déjà une bonne quinzaine de minutes, le blond tomba littéralement du lit avant de se relever en moins de deux et de se précipiter vers l'armoire pour y chercher ses vêtements qu'il avait fourré la veille sans les serrer correctement, fidèle à son habitude._

« Argh! On va encore être en retard! _paniqua Odd qui vacillait alors qu'il essayait de mettre son pantalon tout en enfilant son chandail rose_. »

_C'est sous les exclamations de l'hyperactif qu'Ulrich finit par émerger. Se redressant légèrement dans son lit en se tenant la tête à cause du réveil un tantinet brutal, l'adolescent posa son regard embrumé sur son compagnon de chambre qui était en train d'enfiler tant bien que mal son chandail violet. Pendant un bon moment avec un petit sourire joueur d'accrocher à ses lèvres, il le regarda courir d'un bord et de l'autre de la chambre pour aller chercher tous les trucs qui lui manquait. Puis, il se décida finalement à intervenir pour empêcher le blond de s'enfarger dans ses choses et se rompre le cou._

« Tu peux te calmer_, se moqua Ulrich en s'adressant à son ami_. J'ai arrangé le cadran pour qu'il nous réveille une demi heure plus tôt, vu que je me doutais qu'on ferait la grasse matinée un petit moment. »

« Pour vrai!? _s'exclama le blond en s'arrêtant dans son geste, tandis qu'il faisait une retouche coiffure avec son fixatif_. »

« Plus vrai que vrai, _garanti son homologue en hochant doucement de la tête_. »

« T'aurai pu m'avertir avant, _bougonna l'adolescent en reposant sa bombe de fixatif sur son bureau tout en revenant vers le lit d'Ulrich_. »

« Mais je regrette pas, _avoua-t-il._ C'était bien marrant de te voir courir dans tout les sens. »

_Le petit blond fronça légèrement le nez de mécontentement, avant de retourner sur le lit de l'autre adolescent pour amorcer sa vengeance personnelle de la manière la plus mature qui soit, c'est-à-dire en l'attaquant à coup de chatouilles. Maintenant à quatre pattes au-dessus de l'autre adolescent, il fit glisser ses doigts fins sur les côtes d'Ulrich en y allant de long en large sous les rires retenus avec difficulté du brun qui se tordait littéralement sous ses doigts en tentant d'échapper aux mains agiles de l'étudiant._

_Celui-ci se stoppa après quelques minutes, à califourchon sur l'autre adolescent. Pendant un petit moment, ils restèrent en silence avant de le blond ne vienne voler un léger baiser qui prit fin aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé au regret d'Ulrich. Ce dernier aborda une petite mine d'insatisfait sous le regard moqueur d'Odd qui prit finalement la parole : _

« Tu m'as quand même pas fait paniquer pour rien, alors on a intérêt à partir tout de suite. J'ai pas envie d'être en retard. »

« Ou lala, Odd qui a hâte d'aller en cours. C'est nouveau ça, _se moqua gentiment Ulrich en réponse à son ami, tandis qu'il finissait d'enfiler ses vêtements_. »

_Le principal concerné lui servit alors un joli tirage de langue qui arracha un petit sourire à l'adolescent en le voyant faire ses petites mimiques. Tout deux se préparent alors tranquillement pour aller à leurs cours, s'habillant et remettant leurs choses dans leur sac à dos. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, ils finirent par sortir de la chambre pour se rendre au réfectoire afin d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuné, Odd prenant juste avant la peine de dire à son chien de rester calme pour ne pas que Jim._

_Dès qu'il se retourna, Odd ne tarda pas à remarquer la présence de la chère Sissi qui venait à peine de monter les escaliers avec probablement l'intention d'aller harceler de nouveau Ulrich. Une petite idée ne tarda pas à germer dans l'esprit tordu du guitariste qui, à la plus grande surprise du brun qui n'avait même pas encore remarqué la présence de la petite peste, entoura de ses bras le cou du sportif tout en collant son bassin contre le sien de façon plus que suggestive. Il alla ensuite doucement embrasser la mâchoire de l'adolescent, tandis que celui-ci entourait machinalement la taille du blond de ses bras, pour ensuite échanger un bref, mais langoureux baiser avec une gourmandise non cachée._

_Puis, toujours pendu au cou du brun qui ne savait pas très bien ce qui avait prit Odd, mais qui ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde, le blond tourna la tête pour adresser à l'adolescente figée sur place un petit regard joueur et mutin dans lequel se trouvait une légère lueur de perversité qu'il ne chercha nullement à cacher. Un sourire illumina alors son visage en voyant la mine déconfite de l'étudiante, plus que satisfait de l'effet produit._

« Tu doute encore, madame la petite peste? _questionna alors Odd avec un large sourire moqueur d'accroché à ses lèvres. _»

_Sissi, furieuse de nouveau, bien que ce n'était pas nouveau, tourna brusquement les talons en criant haut et fort qu'elle allait en parler à son père et qu'il allait faire payer à Odd son attitude désinvolte et mesquine. Ces paroles ne manquèrent pas de faire éclater de rire le principal concerné sous le regard à la fois étonné et amusé d'Ulrich qui comprenait maintenant quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer l'androgyne et qui était tout de même satisfait de l'initiative qu'il avait prit. Qui sais. Cela suffirait peut-être pour convaincre la petite prétentieuse d'arrêter de lui tourner autour et de finalement le laisser en paix._

« Je comprend pourquoi je trouvais personne pour me mériter auprès des filles,_ rigola Odd sans la moindre gêne_. »

_Rigolade qui fut cependant réprimé par un coup de coude que lui envoya Ulrich qui abordait une certaine moue mécontente. Le sourire du blond ne se fit que plus large en voyant l'attitude du brun. Il eut alors tôt fait de lui faire tomber cet air agacé, en allant cueillir auprès des lèvres de son futur amant un léger baiser qui lui fit rapidement rendu même si Ulrich avait tout de même hésité un moment, ne voulant pas encourager le blond à sortir de telles stupidités, mais ne pouvant résister aux lèvres tentatrices du musicien auxquelles il ne pouvait plus résister. _


End file.
